PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This application from the University of Michigan builds upon a long-standing tradition of training graduate students and postdoctoral fellows for careers in vision research. The centerpiece of our current training efforts is the Vision Research Training Program (VRTP), which is now in its 15th year. The goals of the VRTP are to provide breadth in research training and professional development to keep pace with the opportunities for careers in vision research. The VRTP will (1) recruit and support candidate-level predoctoral fellows as they undertake and complete their thesis research, (2) recruit and support postdoctoral fellows as they begin independent research careers, (3) provide a formal structured education, (4) and require trainees to participate in a program of professional development specific to vision research. Members of the Training Faculty are experienced mentors, who are well-funded, productive scientists that utilize the eye and visual system as models for basic and translational studies. The PI/PD is Dr. Peter Hitchcock, Professor of Ophthalmology and Visual Sciences, Professor of Cell and Developmental Biology and Associate Dean for Programs and Initiatives in the Graduate School. The Associate Director is Dr. Kwoon Wong, Associate Professor of Ophthalmology and Visual Sciences and Molecular, Cellular and Developmental Biology. The annual admission and enrollment of training grant-eligible doctoral students justify our request for 3 pre-doctoral positions per year. Similarly, the number of training grant eligible postdoctoral fellows currently in training justify our request for 1 postdoctoral position per year. The University of Michigan is committed to diversity and strives to create academic communities that are representative of the global society. The faculty, students and staff are from all cultural, ethnic, gender, and socioeconomic backgrounds. The University values the contributions of these diverse groups. The VRTP participates fully in initiatives at the University of Michigan to promote diversity in the biomedical sciences workforce. The University of Michigan requires the highest level of research integrity from its faculty, staff and students. All trainees participate in a multi-tiered program that teaches responsibility in the conduct and administration of research.